Arrived in Digital Hollow Bastion
They have arrived in Digital version of Hollow Bastion Komasan: Looks like we're here, zura. Shoutmon: Yeah. This place look so Digital and I know this place. Gumdramon: Me too. Damemon: So am I. Komajiro: That's... Strange. Shoutmon: I wonder why... My heart feel so warm? Gumdramon: Me too. Damemon: Even me. Whisper: You three have heartburn, too much Fighting. Shoutmon: We didn't have a heartburn! Then they heard a noise Gumdramon: Let's get going. Meanwhile, Psychemon: We don't get it. You don't have any help from the Heartless, no vessel. I heard you're an Ace Pilot. Tell us, how did you get here? Fox: I didn't need anything. I just needed to believe. When my world was destroyed by the darkness, they took everything from me. Especially, Krystal! Over this last year after making her a Starfox pilot I've developed a crush on her. Now, I've fallen in love with her and when I tried to pour my heart out, she was gone. I swore on my life I would not rest until I've found her. I followed her here and here I am. I know she's here! So, hand her over, or else! Dracmon: Then you're gonna challenged us! He is fighting them and they use their weapons and their moves and then Fox McCloud fell to the ground, then our Heroes have arrived Shoutmon: Stop this! Psychemon: Well, hello, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Glad you make it. Oppossumon: Late again I see. Lazing off again? Damemon: No good, Oppossumon. Psychemon: We've always been rivals, didn't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you, back at the DigiQuartz world. Shoutmon: Psychemon... Psychemon: But in the end. There won't be six warriors here. Gumdramon: What do you mean? Psychemon: Let the Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian... It's true Digimon! Then the Crest and the Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian are pulling away Shoutmon and his friends, they held it tightly and then it Disappeared All: What! Then the Crest and Power went to Psychemon and his Friends Psychemon: Myotismon, he was right after all. You don't have what it takes to save you're partners. It's up to us. Only the True Digimon Warriors can open the secret door and change the world. Shoutmon: This... This can't be right! It choose us! Gumdramon: We fough our way with those power! Dracmon: You are just a delivery Digimon. A task that you more than thrift minutes to deliver. Psychemon: Shoutmon, you might be a Digimon King. But you fail to save the Digital World and you're Friends. You're nothing but a worthless King. We're sorry, you and your friends parts are over. Oppossumon: If you boys want to be a hero. Use these. They gave them a Toy Sword and Shoutmon and his Friends look down Jibanyan: Everynyan. We have to go, you remember what we should do. USApyon: You mean that Fuyunyan wants us to follow the Mystic, Warrior and Guardian... But... They have no choice but to leave them Komasan: (Cried) Shoutmon... Gumdramon... Damemon... We're sorry. They left, and they saw Fox look injured Shoutmon: Whoa, there! Don't move you're still hurt. Fox: I'm fine really. Why are you here? They look down Fox: I see. I'm here because those creeps have Krystal and I will fight for her. Damemon: Is she... Special to you? Fox: Yeah. I may not have Slippy, Falcon, or Peppy to help me but, I still have my inner strength and even if I'm on my one. I will fighting for her. I won't leave this place until she is safely with me. They know what he means, they cannot give up. So they pick up their Wooden Sword Gumdramon: You're right. We don't want to leave this place, too. We came to find our friends who was with us. Category:Transcripts